Naruto In A Galaxy Far Far Away
by KingDasher
Summary: Naruto, after discovering the Sandaime's,betrayal and the betrayal of his Father Minato Namikaze is shattered and broken but just like any weapon it can be reforged. "Peace is a lie,there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free."(Slow Updates)


****Konohagakure****

It was the 10th of October when tragedy struck in the form of the terrifying Kyuubi No Yoko appearing suddenly and starting to attack Konohagakure no Sato. The Shinobi of Konoha were attacking the great beast but to no avail as the Kyuubi didn't seem to be affected by the attacks and was still attacking when shouts were being heard "The Yondaime is here!" "Quick help him". The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was a man of average height and had spiky blonde hair with chin-length bangs and had calculating bright blue eyes filled with determination and wore the standard Konoha Jounin uniform with a white coat that reaches below the knees with red flames licking the bottom arrived on the scene and said to all the shinobi. "We will show this beast the might of Konoha, keep attacking and fight to save your home!" The morale of the shinobi renewed, they began to attack with even more strength and determination to not let the Biju destroy their home.

The ex-Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi landed beside the current Hokage Minato Namikaze and said to him "Is everything going to plan with our weapon?" Minato replied "Yes, now that the Kyuubi is here we can move along with it, once Kushina gives birth to our _'son'_ , we will seal the fox in _him_ and we will become the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi Countries!" Hiruzen whacked him on the head and whispered angrily "Shut up you baka! do you want a spy to know our plans?" Minato shot back "Harrumph, I'll just use ****Hiraishin**** to get them" Hiruzen countered with "I know that baka but i still don't want them to hear." Minato replied "You worry too much in your old age Sarutobi. Anyway enough of that. Now it's time to get our weapon." "Ok let's go" agreed Hiruzen. Minato thought 'Ha as if I'd let you use my weapon, you retarded piece of monkey shit, when you are weakened, I'll kill you.'

The Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Hokage went back to the battlefield and renewed their attack against the Kyuubi. Minato seeing that they were still getting decimated, bit his thumb and did hand signs while gathering his chakra. ****"What do you want Minato?"**** boomed The Toad Chief Gamabunta appearing in a big poof of smoke, looking around for his summoner. Minato shouted up to Gamabunta "Hold the Kyuubi for me while I will check on Kushina", ** **"Okay, gaki but hurry up. I won't last against the Kyuubi."**** thundered Gamabunta.

"Right." replied Minato and flashed away.

 ** **In a secret location.****

"How is everything? Kushina"asked Minato. ** **"MINATO, YOU BASTARD YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I EVER DECIDE TO LET YOU STICK THAT PENCIL YOU CALL A COCK INSIDE ME!"**** thundered Kushina Uzumaki who was a woman who was the holder of the Kyuubi No Yoko until it was ripped out of her stomach by a mysterious masked man. "No-No-now Kushina, let's not be too hasty!" stammered Minato scared of his wife's anger. "Only a little longer now Kushina, keep pushing, I can see the baby's head" said Biwako. ** **"ARGH"**** screamed Kushina. ****"WAAH!"**** cried the baby. "It's a boy!" announced Biwako handing the baby to Kushina. "Minato, isn't he just so cute?"asked Kushina. "Yes, he is cute" agreed Minato absent-mindedly, _'Now_ _the_ _ _"boy"__ _is born, all we have to do now is wait for the beast to be weak enough to be sealed and then Konoha will be the strongest in the Elemental Nations!'._ "Minato-kun?, are you okay?" asked Kushina "I'm fine Kushina" replied Minato "Ok, what should we call our baby boy?" asked Kushina ''Naruto from my sensei's first book" said Minato. "And because he's our little maelstrom as well?" asked Kushina. "Yes that as well" said Minato.

"Well-well-well isn't this a touching moment?" sneered the masked man. "How did you find us?!" questioned Minato. "I don't have to answer that you know?" replied the masked man.


End file.
